


High School

by Anonymous



Series: Honey_darling_starker [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Homeless Peter Parker, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony Stark was moving high schools again. He was so done with it. Something was weird about his new school though, there was one student there where everyone pretended he didn’t exist.What was happening to Peter Parker?Russian Translation (by OceanDream): https://ficbook.net/readfic/8054745





	High School

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Старшеклассники](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546568) by [Bucky_without_plums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_without_plums/pseuds/Bucky_without_plums)



> Hi!! Another self indulgent fic from me  
> This was also posted on my tumblr :D  
> I have art for this fic as well~~  
> But gahhh I don’t know if you can see it :’)
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and I love hearing what you guys think!! I hope you enjoy this fic and thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Russian Translation (by OceanDream): https://ficbook.net/readfic/8054745  
> Thank you so much for translating it!!
> 
> Also some trigger warnings:  
> Bullying  
> Referenced suicide attempt  
> Abuse  
> Referenced sexual assault  
> Violence  
> Drug abuse

[Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8054745)

Tony Stark was moving schools, again. Howard was done with his so called ‘attitude’ and the scandals he caused in his previous school. Honestly, Tony couldn’t care less. Was it a scandal to expose how the last school he had been in had teachers getting paid so the other students would get higher grades? No, Tony called that justice. It was unfair to those who actually tried but somehow Howard saw that as insolence and scandalous.

No matter, Tony was sure that this new school would be the same. Every school had its flaw, it was either corrupt or he already knew everything they were teaching. He just hoped he could get this over with already. He was so done with high school.

The new school was promising so far. The education was more advanced than the previous schools he had been in. They had a pretty good robotics program as well and they didn’t have the shitty uniforms that most private schools had.

People fawned over him during his first day. Was it really a surprise? Tony was a Stark, genius since birth.

It was tiring, honestly. He didn’t give a fuck about his classmates. They were all the same, entitled pricks that had too much money and not enough brains. They all thought that they were oh so smart, Tony knew better. He was sure that the Thompson kid had his dad pay to have him ‘pass’ the entrance exam they had there. Flash was flaunting the money that his family had, trying to sweet talk Tony into becoming a part of his group.

As if.

Thompson was just another one of the mindless high school students in this school that thought they could fool people into thinking that their money was the equivalent of them being ‘smart’. Even though Tony was one of those entitled pricks, at least he was a genuine genius that didn’t try to buy off people.

Something did catch Tony’s eye though. For the past week, he’s been observing one of the students there. Tony was intrigued, so to say. So he did what he usually did when he found something that interested him, he did research on them.

Peter Parker.

He was the scrawny kid at the corner of the classroom. When Tony had first spotted him, it had been by accident. The kid was so small. He had accidentally bumped into Tony during his first day. He had run away as quickly as he could after whispering an apology. It got weird when he got to class though.

It was as if Peter wasn’t there at all.

No one spoke to him, no one came close to him, even the teachers ignored him. It was as if Peter didn’t exist in the classroom. He wasn’t even called during attendance. Tony didn’t really understand at first but then gym rolled around.

That was the only time that Peter was acknowledged by a teacher. The teacher had asked him to clean up the gym after class. That was about it.

One student did acknowledge Peter though, it was Ned. He was a student in their class as well. They didn’t interact with each other but Tony would catch Ned slipping notes in Peter’s bag or locker and Peter would do the same. Other than that, Ned lived like Peter didn’t exist.

It was weird, even to Tony.

Getting into the school records was pretty easy. He got most of Peter’s personal information there like where he lived, age, list of achievements, and grades. It was odd. Peter was the school’s top student. His grades excelled beyond the other students’ grades. He had won several tournaments on robotics, part of the decathlon team that also had trophies to show, and most of all he was in the school because of a scholarship.

Huh.

Why didn’t anyone notice him then?

The more that Tony investigated about Peter, the weirder it got. Peter didn’t fucking live in an apartment at Queens. He didn’t live anywhere at all. It was easy tracking him. With Tony’s sleight of hand, he was able to plant a tracking and surveillance device on him. The boy didn’t even know he had it on him. After school, Peter would go to a place called Delmar’s, a small deli at queens. Ned would meet Peter there. He would always buy two sandwiches but eat none of them. He would stay there for a while to chat with Peter then leave after a while.

Peter would work there from 4:30-10:00 in the evening. Ned would leave at around 6. After closing down the store, Peter would go to the library to study. It seemed like he knew the person that took care of the library because he allowed Peter to stay after it was closed for the night. Peter would sleep at one of the couches there after eating the sandwiches that Ned got him.

In the morning, Peter would go to school early to take a shower there and study some more before class.

What the fuck? In Peter’s records, it had said that Peter lived in apartment at Queens with his aunt May. Tony needed to look into that.

For now though, he was currently following Peter. It was lunch already and not once did Tony see Peter eat lunch at the cafeteria.

He had been careful in following Peter, he wasn’t spotted yet. Peter was headed to the library, he guessed. Before Peter even got there though, some of Flash’s cronies cornered Peter. Tony saw them drag Peter to an empty classroom. Peter didn’t resist, he looked so tired. He didn’t even flinch when they shoved him to the floor.

“Poor Penis doesn’t have lunch again?” One mocked (Tony didn’t bother remembering their names).

Peter just kept his eyes down. The two, disappointed by his lack of a reaction, started to kick him. Peter curled up, trying to protect himself from the onslaught of attacks.

Tony walked in casually. “What do we have here?” He asked. “A little lunch special?”

His cover couldn’t be blown just yet.

The two paused for a second.

“The fuck do you want, Stark?” One of them sneered.

Tony shook his head. “Just wanted to ask if I could get a turn.” He smirked.

The two shared a look, eventually they left Tony with Peter. They probably went to Flash to report. Peter kept himself curled up. He flinched when Tony crouched down and touched his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“Just get it over with already,” Peter said in a defeated tone.

Tony sighed. “Come on, let’s get you to the nurse.” He tried to haul Peter up.

Peter was confused. He pushed Tony away, scrambling to the corner of the room. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Look kid, I’m trying to help you. Why don’t you just take the help before I leave you here.”

With that, Peter bolted out the door. Tony didn’t get to see him for the rest of lunch period. Well damn, maybe he needed a different approach with this kid.

———————————————————————

Tony got deeper into the investigation. He knew now why Peter was homeless.

May Parker was a drug addict along with her boyfriend. Tony guessed that Peter either didn’t want to be in that environment or was abused so he left.

Tony also found out that during the weekends, he would visit his aunt May to bring her something to eat although the woman would be too high to acknowledge him being there. Her boyfriend would kick Peter out after.

Another thing Tony discovered was the bullying problem wasn’t ‘noticed’ by the teachers because Flash and another student named Skip had the teachers wrapped around their fingers by slipping them some extra cash to avoid Peter. The students didn’t dare to help Peter because they were probably afraid that they would get in Flash and Skip’s bad side.

Well Tony wouldn’t have that.

Peter was a good kid. Tony knew because he had been ‘following’ Peter for two weeks now. Peter would give his dinner to street kids near the library sometimes even though he wouldn’t have any left for himself. Peter was probably starving.

He was hard to catch during lunch but Tony was sure that today he would be able to. Tony wanted to help the boy, he really did.

Tony finally found out where the boy hid during lunch breaks. He wasn’t at school at all. He was in the building near the school. It was a nursing home for the elderly. Peter volunteered there during his lunch breaks fo help around. Fuck, the boy was a damn saint.

When Tony arrived at the reception, he asked if he could see his friend Peter because he wanted to have lunch with him. The lady was reluctant but eventually lead Tony at the small courtyard. There were elderly people enjoying lunch together. Peter was there, helping feed someone while chatting with them.

“Peter dear, a friend is here for you.” The lady smiled at Peter.

Peter turned, confusion clear on his face. Ned never came here. He opened and closed his mouth like a floundering fish when he saw that it was Tony. The receptionist went closer to Peter, whispering into his ear.

“Call me if he causes any trouble.”

With a squeeze of his shoulder, she left the two.

Tony smiled at Peter but Peter didn’t return it.

“What- what do you want?” Peter asked in small fearful voice.

Tony sat next to him. He shrugged and opened the bag that he had. It was one of the rare times that his mom had the time to make him lunch.

“My mom made some pasta, thought you might like some.” He grinned. “And good day to you miss,” he said as he smiled at the old lady that Peter was feeding.

She laughed softly. “And to you too.”

Peter’s hands were shaking but he held the spoon and the plate carefully. He continued his task.

“What do you want from me?”

“To have lunch with you right now. Please? Promise it’s not poisoned or anything nasty like that.”

Peter seemed hesitant. Tony wouldn’t blame him. He pursed his lips.

“Let me finish this first, okay?”

Tony nodded, smiling at Peter. He was glad that Peter was at least considering it.

While Peter fed the old woman, Tony chatted with the two of them. Peter was reluctant with answering but was slowly talking a bit more. It was nice listening to Peter talk about his interests or the things he liked. When Peter finished what he was doing, he got up and lead Tony to a different area in the courtyard.

“Thanks for having lunch with me,” Tony said once they were seated.

“Tell me what you want with me,” Peter said defensively. “This...you’re not supposed to be here. Who have you told?”

Tony hummed softly and just got the containers from his lunch bag. “It’s just me. I don’t really hang around with any crowd. I told you earlier, I just want lunch.”

He bumped shoulders with Peter gently.

Peter didn’t say anything else. He let Tony hand him the container of pasta and a fork. Tony started eating. Peter watched him for a while before actually eating. As they ate, Tony told Peter about his lab and other stories. Peter would giggle sometimes but he would always cover his mouth or try to stop it. Tony liked hearing his giggles. He found it cute.

By the time lunch was over, Tony and Peter said goodbye to the people there and left for school. Peter insisted that Tony go first though.  
———————————————————————

When Tony got to his locker after class, he saw a small note there.

‘Thank you.’

Tony smiled and kept it in his notebook.

———————————————————————

It became a bit of a routine now, Tony would have lunch with Peter. Tony would always bring Peter lunch even though Peter told him it wasn’t necessary.

Tony was happy with their arrangement. Peter was opening up to him, little by little. There were times though where Peter didn’t want to talk at all but that was okay. Tony understood.

Sometimes, Peter would even let him go with him after class to Delmar’s with Ned. One thing that Peter insisted though is for Tony to stay away from him when they were at school.  
———————————————————————

Tony couldn’t find Peter. He had seen Peter at school this morning but he was gone during lunch. Tony couldn’t find him anywhere. He tried calling Peter but Peter wasn’t answering. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something was wrong.

Flash and Skip had that look on their faces. Tony knew that they had something to do with Peter.

He was about to go looking for Peter again before he got stuck in class when Ned pulled him to the hallway.

“Please, please help Peter.”

“What happened? Where is he?”

“S-Skip, Skip took him to to the storage room, I was- I was scared and I didn’t know what to do!” Ned said in a panicked voice, on the verge of tears.

He had wanted to help Peter but he had been afraid.

“Skip had- Skip had a knife!” Ned said as he pulled Tony to the direction of the storage room of the school.

Tony didn’t blame Ned. Right now the only thing in his mind was to find Peter.  
———————————————————————

Tony’s heart stopped when he saw Peter. Peter was huddled between some boxes at the storage room. Ned and him had broken their way in.

Peter was hugging his knees and staring at the ground. He didn’t have any pants on. He had cloth wrapped around his forearms but the cloth was already soaked in red.

“Peter? Peter, oh baby.” Tony scooped Peter up in his arms, holding him close.

Peter tried to push Tony away but that just made him wince in pain.

“Wh-what’re you two doing here? You...you have to leave! Now!” Peter said as he tried to pull away from Tony’s arms. “Ned please, Tony, please, just go. I can’t- I don’t want you to get hurt anymore.” Tears were already falling falling from his eyes. “Please, I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Ned shook his head. “No, Peter! Not this time,” he said as he crouched down to Tony and Peter.

He held Peter’s hands. “Please, let us help you. I didn’t help before, I was scared but- this can’t keep going on Peter.”

Peter looked at Ned and Tony, still shaking his head as he cried.

Tony got his phone out, calling for an ambulance immediately. He wasn’t sure what had happened but he knew Peter needed medical attention immediately.  
———————————————————————

Peter was currently laying on a hospital bed. Ned and Tony were at his side. Tony held Peter’s hand in his. Peter had been treated immediately when they got there. Peter had a blood transfusion (and treatment to his other injuries such as bruised ribs). He lost too much blood during the time he was trapped in the storage room.

They ruled out a suicide attempt because Ned had seen Skip with a knife.

They had to report the incident to the police. This wasn’t just bullying anymore. Tony and Ned both knew that it was Skip and Flash who had hurt Peter.

Now they were just waiting for Peter to wake up. Tony had been so afraid when they found Peter. He didn’t want to lose Peter. Tony would make sure that Skip and Flash pay for what they had done.  
———————————————————————

Peter’s eyes fluttered open. He looked around, a bit confused about the situation. Tony and Ned were overjoyed. Ned hugged Peter gently while Tony kissed Peter’s hand.

Tony let Ned and Peter have some time alone. He excited the room, only to find that his mother was there waiting for him. He hugged her tightly when he saw her.

Tony told her everything, about meeting Peter, Peter’s situation in life and what had happened even though he didn’t know all the details yet.

Tony begged his mother to let Peter stay with them during the time being. He didn’t want Peter to get hurt again. He knew Peter didn’t really have a place to return to.

Maria saw Tony’s sincerity. Howard would disapprove of this but Maria didn’t want the poor boy to suffer even more. She wouldn’t want Peter in foster care as well. She had to do something.  
———————————————————————

Tony and Ned were there with Peter when the police questioned him about what happened. Peter understood that this couldn’t keep going on, not after what happened.

Peter told them everything. He told them about how Flash and Skip bullied him, how Skip kept touching him, how Skip would steal his clothes to humiliate him, how Flash and Skip paid the teachers to keep on ignoring him, how Flash and Skip trapped him in the storage room after cutting his forearms with a knife.

He told them about how Skip and Flash threatened him all the time, how the two had broken Ned’s arm before to keep Peter silent. He told them about how Flash and Skip told him that his aunt, Ned, and Tony would die if he told the police.

Tony held his hand the entire time. He would wipe Peter’s tears away when it all got too much for him.  
———————————————————————

Maria and Tony helped Peter as much as they could. They had him stay at their house when Peter was discharged from the hospital. Maria got a lawyer for him as well when Peter finally confessed that May’s boyfriend had hurt him whenever he was around. The lawyer helped with the trail for Skip, Flash, and his friends as well.

May was sent to rehab to help her sober up.

Peter couldn’t thank them enough. Things were looking better for him although there were some nights where he just couldn’t sleep because of the thoughts that plagued his mind.  
———————————————————————

Tony sat up when he heard his door open. He smiled when he saw that it was Peter. It became a bit of a habit for Peter to climb into his bed at night. Tony opened his arms for Peter. Peter got in bed and got comfortable in Tony’s arms.

Tony held him close. “Bad night?” He asked as he carded his finger through Peter’s soft brown hair.

Peter nodded. He buried his face at the crook of Tony’s neck. It was rare for Peter to talk about what was bothering him but they were making progress. Peter had been seeing a therapist as well.

Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly.

He waited for Peter’s response, giving him some time.

“I’m scared,” Peter said in a small voice. “What if- what if they...what if they come back? What if they hurt May, Ned...you?”

Tony rubbed Peter’s back, small soothing circles. “Things will be alright.” He wasn’t the best with words but he was trying. “They won’t hurt you anymore, even if they try, I’ll be here for you. I’ll keep you safe.”

Peter looked up at Tony with tear rimmed eyes. “You promise?”

Tony nodded. “I promise.”

He cupped Peter’s cheek. Peter leaned into his touch.

“Tony...” Peter whispered softly as the distance between them grew shorter. He glanced at Tony’s lips then back to his eyes.

“Peter.” Tony stopped, their lips could most brush against each other. “Is this...is this okay?” He asked.

Peter nodded, closing his eyes. “Please.”

With that, Tony closed the distance between them. Their lips pressed against each other’s, in a gentle kiss.


End file.
